Another morning with you
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: Ino wakes up with someone again. And she doesn't want him to leave this time... Cute InoxShino waking up 'the morning after'. Enjoy.


**Ah, an odd fluff that hit me four in the morning. Enjoy!**

Ino woke up. The wall she faced was painted golden by the sunset. How long had she slept? Oh well, it had been a late night. Actually, calling it night would have been wrong. It had been a not so early morning. She stiffened as the realisation of why she had been awake fell upon her, like a rock that fell from the open sky. She hardly dared to, but she turned her head slightly to confirm her suspicions. She turned slightly pale as she saw a black mess of hair, and a cream-coloured, pale, sleeping, and a, –seemingly-, far too relaxed, face.

"Kuso..." Ino whispered quietly.

It had all started out so innocently. She had been out to a bar with the rest of the gang, celebrating Sakura, the last one of them to become Jounin. Ino had gotten very drunk, but then, they all had, and she suspected that she was not the only one of them waking up wondering what on earth she had done the night before. Problem was, she just had to search her own mind for the information. She looked to her side again.

"Kuso..."

She couldn't help but to think that he was a beautiful sight though, and she was quite sure that there were not a lot of people who could brag about having seen _all _of his face. She would never understand why he hid it. Or, well, parts of it. Then again, it made her feel a little special. Why did he shown it to her?

He stirred a little in his sleep, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. He made a deep, sleepy noise and then opened his eyes carefully, as if having been shook with the same feeling as herself. His response was quite the same.

"Kuso..."

He closed his eyes again, then, to her great surprise, pulled her close to him.

"Go back to sleep, it's far too early to get up..."

She sighed in defeat as she realised that he was right, and soon fell asleep again.

-

Ino woke up, again. This time, surrounded by soft muscles and pleasant warmth.

"Finally awake, huh?" He didn't let go, and she made no attempt to escape. What did it matter anyhow?

"Mm... I did. Sleep well?" How could they act so sane in such a strange situation? They'd simply pretend that it never happened whenever they parted. Again. And parted... The word did not sound nice to Ino. With him, it never had. Though she still kept on telling herself after every time that it was wrong, an 'accident'. Blamed it on the alcohol. But usually, she didn't drink much...

"Mm... Sure did..." He gave a little yawn. "You?" She copied him. It really was contagious.

"Yeah, sure did..." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" He asked suddenly, like dumping a bucket of water on her. She shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it..." He made a deep, vibrating sound.

"I guess so..." He said, slightly absent-minded. People would never believer her if she said that he could go absent-minded. Ino sighed. She wouldn't mind waking up like this a little more often.

"You know... I think I want to ask you out. I like you. I like waking up like this. We should do it properly for once." He shrugged.

"Is there more than one way of waking up?" He asked playfully. _Yes, that's right. Playfully. They'd never believe that about her either..._

"That's not what I meant, don't make fun of me." Ino said.

"That was never my intention Ino. Sorry."

"It's fine, it's just too early for jokes... So, you will go out with me then?"

"If it's what you want buttercup..." He purred softly. She gave a sweet giggle.

"And it is. You've a nice character to yourself, you know." She turned in his arms to face him. "And you're a soft cuddler."

"Same to you..." He kissed the tip of her nose. She kissed his cheek softly, then rested her head in the crevice of his shoulder. She hardly knew him, but she knew that she loved this. It felt... natural...?

"Do you believe at love at the thousand's sight?" She asked. He sighed, though not hopelessly.

"Do you really want an honest answer to that Ino?" She nodded carefully.

"I do."

He was silent for a while.

"Not until today." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Me neither..." She looked up at him. "I think I'm in love with you Shino. Though I don't know you, and I have no idea why, I still am." He looked down at her.

"I know the feeling Ino. So, you still asking me out then? Where do we go?" He smiled teasingly. She smirked at him, up to no good herself.

"I could take you to heaven..." She pretended to consider it. "But it seems I brought you there before, so perhaps another place would be more appropriate... Don't want to bore you..." He smirked back at her.

"I could take you to heaven and hell at the same time if you wish..." That she actually considered.

"Prove it then..." He shrugged.

"Right, if you wish. But not now, somebody's about to knock on your door. Put this on love..." He handed her his shirt. "I am not going anywhere..." He assured her. She blinked at him.

"You better believe it..." Then the doorbell rang, and she threw his shirt on along with a pair of long pyjama-pants.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"...?!" She was greeted by a stunned Tsunade.

"Eh, Hokage-sama, how can I help you?" It had been the last person Ino had expected. Then she remembered that she was there to pick up that horoscope that Ino had made for her and that Jiraiya. Ino couldn't help but to call him _that _Jiraiya. Not that there were any other Jiraiyas, but still... Tsunade believed rock-hard that horoscopes were all true. And in this case, it was. It had taken Ino four bloody weeks to interoperate. "Hold on for a second, please..." Ino went to fetch the scrolls and handed them to Tsunade. "Here, that's all..."

"Ino, I'm really sorry about the timing..."

"Its fine, it's fine, I just woke up..." She smiled happily. "Was that all?" Tsunade nodded.

"Thanks Ino. Have a nice day..." She smirked at Ino.

"Have a nice day to you too, Hokage-sama." Ino winked at her before she closed the door and went back to her bedroom.

"Buttercup, come to bed." Ino blushed a little.

"Sure sweetheart. You know, it's like I've been in love with you forever, really. Like I always knew you somehow... It's a nice feeling, yet kinda' strange..." She thought out loud before she fell back into his arms.

"I really do know what you mean Ino..." He held her close again. "There is no way that this is supposed to feel this good... Love isn't supposed to be this easy..." He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you Ino." She blushed a little.

"I love you too Shino."

**Might continue later when I have time, we'll see. Anyhow, plz review! **

**xxx/Me!**


End file.
